


What am I to you?

by dreamszn



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Heartache, Middle School, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamszn/pseuds/dreamszn
Summary: a story about a girl and her first heartache“You disappeared for a moment, you disappearedLike a faint ghostIn a room where only echoes lingerI wander alone all the timeI'm like a ghost“
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	What am I to you?

Stupid dumb middle schoolers am i right? Always falling for the first guy who dares to give them an ounce of attention. The guy who treats them as if they’re his whole world yet, when his friends are around, they do not exist. The guy who treats them as just another person to mess with. 

It was my second year of middle school and I had chosen STEM class as part of one of my electives. The teacher was nice and the class was fun for a while at least. We worked in labs with partners doing different activities and every two weeks we would rotate our labs and who we were working with.

One day i got paired up with this boy. I already kind of knew him since he was best friends with a kid i went to elementary with. We would text every day for hours on end and to be honest he was not bad. He was sweet and funny and he would give me attention lil old me desperately craved at that age. At one point he asked me out, but we decided that it would be better to get to know each other better first.

I thought of him as my best friend. 

One day, the messages stopped. I thought i did something wrong and when i went back to school, he was not there either. Weeks went by where i wondered where he had gone and whether he was okay. It was not until i overheard his friends talking that i found out he had moved to another state. 

To lose someone who had been such a constant in my daily routing so suddenly, it was devastating. It’s been five years now and i still wonder what happened 

**Author's Note:**

> for #OurStory_ByMOA. Inspired by the first song on the album Minisode1: Blue Hour and this user’s first time crying over a boy.


End file.
